


Death Changes Everything

by JennyMarie1980



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Kissing, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Time Travel, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyMarie1980/pseuds/JennyMarie1980
Summary: Harry runs through the Veil of Death after Sirius and everything changes. Update: There is a conversation in chapter 3 where it is said that Bellatrix imperiouses a boy for a kiss. If this offends you please don't read.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Andromeda Black Tonks, Harry Potter/Bellatrix Lestrange/Andromeda Tonks/Narcissa Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 95





	1. Don't Run Into the Mysterious Arch

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Death Changes Everything**

**Chapter 1: Don’t Run Into the Mysterious Arch**

**Tuesday, June 18th, 1996**

**Department of Mysteries**

“Sirius!” yelled Harry as Sirius was stunned and fell through the archway and disappeared.

Harry tried to run after him, but Remus stopped him.

“Harry, no! He’s gone, Harry. He’s gone.” said Remus holding onto him.

Harry didn’t understand. Sirius couldn’t be dead. He was only stunned by Bellatrix Lestrange and fell through the archway. If he could just go through he could bring him back.

“Ok, Remus. I’m fine now. I’m fine.” said Harry.

Remus let go of Harry and immediately Harry blasted Remus away and ran through the archway into nothingness.

**_***_ **

Harry fell out of archway and didn’t see anyone who had been in the room with him. He started looking around. There didn’t seem to be any signs that there’d been a battle in here at all.

“Hey! Who are you!?” yelled someone before he was stunned.

“Damn it Finch, I wanted to question him!” yelled another.

“Well you still can, Croaker.” said Finch.

“Take him to one of the holding rooms. We’ll question him there.” said Croaker.

Finch levitated Harry out of the room and Enervated him after binding him to the chair.

“Ok, kid, who are you?” asked Croaker.

“I’m Harry James Potter.” said Harry.

“You Fleamont’s and Euphemia’s boy?” asked Croaker.

“No. James and Lily Potter are my parents.” said Harry.

“What were you doing in that room?” asked Croaker.

“Me and some friends came here and there was a fight with some Death Eater’s. My Godfather fell through the archway and I came through to find him. Can I ask a question?” asked Harry.

“Criminals don’t get to ask questions.” said Finch.

“Shut up, Finch. Ask your question.” said Croaker.

“How old do you think I am? I was fifteen when I went through the archway.” said Harry.

“Well to me you look like you’re eleven. I’m sorry to have to ask, but what year was it when you went through the arch?” asked Croaker.

“What year? The same year as now. It’s June 18th, 1996.” said Harry.

“It is June 18th, Harry, but I’m sorry to have to tell you. The year is 1972. The Death Eater’s are a small rogue group that appeared last year and they’ve never attacked the Ministry. Also you were the only one we detected that came through the veil. I don’t know how you survived, but I’m afraid that your Godfather probably died as the archway is the Veil of Death.” said Croaker.

“1972? Are you sure? What am I going to do? It’s 8 years before I was even born and I have nowhere to go.” said Harry breaking down.

“Harry, do you mind if I might scan you with my wand? We might be able to come up with a solution for you.” said Croaker.

Harry nodded and Croaker cast a spell over Harry that caused some bright swirling characters to appear.

“Well you definitely have Potter blood, but you also have Peverell and Gryffindor blood in your line. It looks like at one time you were host to a soul fragment, but it’s now gone. What we could do is change your name to Harry Peverell and fully magically adopt you into the Peverell line and that would make you Lord Peverell and emancipate you. We’ll give you a back story where your parents died making you Lord Peverell. We might have to talk to the Goblin’s and ask for their help, but since you actually have a claim to the title I don’t think there’ll be a problem. Once that’s done we’ll get you set up with a flat in Diagon Alley and enrolled in school. I’d say try not to change anything, but I have a feeling that you survived the Veil of Death to change things from before.” said Croaker.

“When do we start?” asked Harry.

“The spell I did to scan you I also used to change your name, blood status and family line and birthday has changed. You’re new birth date is June 18th, 1961 so it’ll be that you just turned eleven today. When you go to the Goblin’s tomorrow you should have no problems claiming the Peverell Lordship as the Potter’s have never claimed the Peverell line. If for whatever reason there is a problem and you are found out we’ll talk to the Goblin’s and explain things. For now we’ll set up a bed in this room and I’ll take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow.” said Croaker.

“Do you have a copy of the paper I can have?” asked Harry.

“I’ll have Finch grab you one. Then he’ll be back to get your bed setup.” said Croaker.

Finch grumbled something about being a nursemaid as he left the room.

“Have a goodnight, Mr. Peverell.” said Croaker.

After waiting a few minutes, Finch returned with the paper and conjured a bed out of the table and chairs that were in the room.

“Mr. Finch do you know what happened to my wand?” asked Harry.

“It’s just Finch and no. You didn’t have a wand on you when we found you.” said Finch before turning and leaving.

Harry sat down on the bed and looked at the paper.

**_THE DAILY PROPHET_ **

**_Sunday, June 18th, 1972_ **

**_BLACK FAMILY TO BE TAKING BIDS FOR MARRIAGE CONTRACTS NEXT WEEK_ **

It looked like Croaker was telling the truth about the year and apparently the day after school ended next week Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa Black were going to be sold of like cattle.

There had to be some reason that he was brought back to this time. It can’t just be about killing Voldemort. Maybe there was a way to get Voldemort to work towards the betterment of Wizarding kind as a whole and not just the Pureblood bigots. Maybe he was here to save some of the Death Eater’s too. Sirius told him stories about his cousin’s and said that Bellatrix wasn’t always crazy and that she would talk to him while he was in Azkaban also.

He’d have to think about that more tomorrow as he was getting tired. He put the paper down and got under the blankets and fell right asleep.

**Monday, June 19th, 1972**

The next morning things went as planned. Harry along with Croaker went to Gringott’s and he was able to claim the Peverell Lordship. Since the lordship had never been claimed for years the Peverell Vault had been gaining interest and Harry would never have to work if he didn’t want to.

After getting a wand, a change of clothes and some other items, Croaker got Harry set up with a flat by Florean Fortescue’s then apparated him to Hogsmeade.

“If I go in there with you Albus will know that something is up and will have a ton of questions. I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to let anyone know where you’re from though. Just give Albus this parchment and it’ll let him know that you have the funds to attend Hogwart’s. Good luck, Harry Peverell.” said Croaker.

“Thank you, Croaker. For everything.” said Harry.

Harry walked up the road from Hogsmeade to Hogwart’s and touched his wand to the gates. After waiting several minutes, Hagrid showed up.

“Wha’ are yeh doin’ out there fer?” asked Hagrid.

“I’m not a student yet. I need to see if I can speak to Headmaster Dumbledore.” said Harry.

“Alrigh’ come on through. Follow me up ter the Headmaster’s office.” said Hagrid.

Harry followed Hagrid and went into the office after Hagrid knocked and was let in.

“Ah, Hagrid, who’s this you have with you?” asked Dumbledore.

“I’m Lord Harry Peverell, but you can just call me Harry. I’m new to the lordship and I’m not used to the title yet.” said Harry.

“What can I do for you, Harry?” asked Dumbledore.

“Well, sir, I was born in Britain and my parents recently died while we were living in Germany and they had expressed wishes that I would go to Hogwart’s. The Goblin’s helped me set up a place to live over the summer, but said that I’d have to come here to seek enrollment for next school year. They gave me this to prove that I would be able to pay the tuition.” said Harry handing Dumbledore the parchment that Croaker gave him.

“This looks to be in order. Since you are a student not on our books I’ll go ahead and give you your acceptance letter now along with your school list. It’s a good thing you came this week as school ends on Friday.” said Dumbledore.

“Yeah the Goblin’s said I needed to get it done otherwise I’d be behind a year.” said Harry.

“Well we have no problems now. I look forward to seeing you next term. It was good meeting you, Lord Peverell. Hagrid can you please see this young man back out.” said Dumbledore.

Harry followed Hagrid out of the castle and once out the gates he went to The Three Broomsticks and flooed to The Leaky Cauldron. He had some more shopping to do and a bridal auction to crash on Saturday.

**Author’s Note: Here is the second new story I’ve been working on when I am stuck on my other stories. Thank you to those who read and please leave kudos and comment to let me know what you think. Happy Holidays.**


	2. The Black's and Meeting Riddle

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 2: The Black’s and Meeting Riddle**

**Tuesday, June 20th, 1972**

Harry woke up the next day and did some clothes shopping. Saturday was the Black’s bride auction and he wanted to look the part of the Lord that he was. He also started to think about what he was going to do. If he could somehow get Riddle onto a different path he’d be saving so many people, but if he takes the contracts of the Black sisters he’d be making it to where Tonks and Draco are never born. Were the people that he’d be saving worth the two lives lost? In the end he decided that it was worth it, but it didn’t make him fully feel better about it.

Harry decided to also make another trip to Gringott’s. While having more gold than he knew what to do with, House Peverell didn’t have a manor so he wanted to see if there was any land available to buy where he could have one built. Also he wanted to make sure that he got the Black sister’s so he had three purchase agreements written out. It wouldn’t be feasible to have bags of the amount of gold he was going to be spending and if his bids were taken then the purchase agreements just needed to be signed by both parties.

The Goblin’s did know of a stretch of land available and Harry purchased it straight away and they put him in touch with a company that could build his home. He spent the rest of the day going over with them what he wanted and told them that money was not a problem. It would take several months, but the manor would be ready by the Yule Break.

**Saturday, June 24th, 1972**

Harry arrived at Black Manor which was actually a very nice looking home. It made him wonder why Sirius was raised in Grimmauld Place. The House Elf asked for his name, which he gave.

“Lord Harry James Peverell of the Ancient and Noble House of Peverell.” announced the House Elf causing everyone to look at him.

“What are you doing here, boy?” asked a shrewd looking man.

“I’m here to make a bid on one of the girls.” said Harry.

“You’ve got to be joking. Leave now before you make a fool of yourself and all of us.” said the man.

“Cygnus, don’t be rude. I told you this was going to be open to the public and not just your new friend’s.” said a man that could be no one else but Lord Black.

Cygnus huffed and walked away and Lord Black extended his hand to Harry.

“I’m Lord Arcturus Black.” said Arcturus.

“I’m Lord Harry Peverell.” said Harry shaking his hand.

“Might I give you some advice young Lord Peverell?” asked Arcturus.

“Of course.” said Harry.

“I helped you out there because my son was being a miserable cur, but if you’re going to make it as a Lord you’re going to have to gain some more confidence. Now may I ask which of my granddaughter’s you have your eye on?” asked Arcturus.

“Well, sir, I was actually interested in all three of them.” said Harry causing Arcturus’ eyes to widen.

“Why would you want three wives, Lord Peverell?” asked Arcturus after controlling himself.

“Sir, my parents just died recently and I am alone in this world. I want to have a large family. I don’t mean to say that I want your granddaughter’s for breeding stock, sir. I intend to love them as they will allow me. I know marriage contracts are not that conducive to love, but I would try my best to have us fall in love.” said Harry.

“That is an admirable goal; however you are right that you’d be fighting an uphill battle. Why should I take your bid over any of these other men here?” asked Arcturus.

“Other than the fact that I can outbid everyone in this room, I know you are aware that the majority here are a part of the rogue group calling themselves Death Eater’s. From what I’ve heard there motives are not as good as they claim, sir.” said Harry.

“You’re starting to get that confidence down. I am aware as to the company here. In fact a man claiming to be Lord Slytherin is here hoping to get an audience with me. Perhaps I can interest you in meeting him with me after the bidding.” said Arcturus.

“That would be acceptable. Now as for the bidding, what would it take for me to win right now so to speak?” asked Harry causing Arcturus to laugh.

“Confidence is good, but don’t bite off more than you can chew, Lord Peverell.” said Arcturus.

“I think I’m chewing just fine, Lord Black. So what’s the number?” asked Harry.

“Ok, Lord Peverell. I’m going to call your bluff. No bidding, right here right now. One Million Galleons each and they’re yours.” said Arcturus.

“Done, we just need to sign these along with the actual contracts which I’d like to check over first.” said Harry pulling out the purchase agreements.

“I think I was wrong about your confidence, young Lord Peverell.” said Arcturus.

“You may call me Harry.” said Harry.

“In private you may call me Arcturus. Why don’t you go wait in the Dining Room through that door there. I’m going to go end this before it starts.” said Arcturus.

Harry headed to where Arcturus told him to go as Cygnus started talking.

“Everybody, attention please. We are about ready to start.” said Cygnus.

“Actually I’m sorry to have to do this, but there will be no bidding. The girls have just been contracted. He wishes to remain anonymous and so I must ask that everyone leave. Lord Slytherin you may stay as I will be honoring your request for a meeting once my family business is settled. Twinkle will take you to my office, please don’t touch anything. I don’t want you to come to harm.” said Arcturus.

“I appreciate your time.” said Lord Slytherin.

After Lord Slytherin left for the office and everyone else left grumbling, Cygnus walked up to Arcturus.

“What was that all about? Do you realize the people you just insulted by cancelling the bidding?” asked Cygnus.

“I didn’t cancel the bidding. I accepted the best bid we were going to get as my right as Lord Black.” said Arcturus.

“Whose bid did you accept and who would bid without even seeing the girls?” asked Cygnus.

“Twinkle, would you bring the young man in the Dining Room here?” asked Arcturus.

Twinkle brought Harry back into the sitting room.

“Him!? That boy!?” asked Cygnus.

“That’s Lord Harry Peverell and you will be respectful in my house.” said Arcturus.

“I apologize, Lord Peverell.” said Cygnus although he didn’t sound sorry at all.

“I forgive you, Mr. Black.” said Harry.

“Let me introduce you to everyone so you can use their first names. It’ll get confusing calling everyone Mr. or Mrs. Black. Cygnus why don’t you bring the girls down and meet us in the Dining room. I think they’ll enjoy being there for the signing of the contract.” said Arcturus as he lead everyone to the Dining Room.

Cygnus left to go upstairs.

“That was Cygnus. His wife is Druella. She’s upstairs with the girls. This here is Orion. He’s my Heir. His wife, Walburga is at their home keeping watch over their sons, Sirius and Regulus. Next you have Dorea. She’s married to this man who’s trying to act more serious than he ever is, Charlus Potter.” said Arcturus.

“You’re brother is Lord Fleamont Potter, right?” asked Harry.

“Yes.” said Charlus.

“My parents said that him and his wife were good people. They had a lot of good things to say about your family actually. Is it true you were a pilot with the RAF during the war?” asked Harry.

“Why yes I was.” said Charlus.

“Maybe if you’re open to it you can tell me some stories sometime.” said Harry.

“Maybe.” said Charlus.

“Lord Peverell, may I introduce my daughter’s. Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa Black.” said Cygnus when he returned.

“How old are you?” asked Bellatrix.

“Bella! Manners!” yelled Druella.

“I’m sorry. How old are you, sir?” asked Bellatrix making Harry laugh.

“I like you. I’m the same age as your sister, Narcissa. I’ll be starting Hogwarts this year.” said Harry.

“Why would someone as young as you buy all of us?” asked Andromeda.

“Andi!” yelled Druella.

“No, Druella I want to know the answer to the question also.” said Cygnus.

“As I told Lord Black, my parents recently died. I am alone in this world and I want to have a big family. I realize that you are sisters and being married to the same man is strange, but I really hope we can learn to love each other and live happily.” said Harry.

“I don’t see a problem with sharing you with my sister’s. Will you call me Cissy?” asked Narcissa.

“I can do that, Cissy. As long as all of you call me Harry.” said Harry.

“Ok, girls. Take a seat so we can get these contracts over with. Now first things first since this was a bid we need to sign your purchase agreements.” said Arcturus.

Harry signed all three of them and passed them over to Arcturus. Cygnus saw the amount on them.

“You paid 3,000,000 Galleons for my daughter’s?” asked Cygnus.

“They were worth every Knut.” said Harry.

“Ok, that’s the payment taken care of. Now the contracts are standard and based on the age of the girl in question. Your wedding to Bellatrix must occur no later than a year after she graduates and the same goes for Andromeda and Narcissa. So you will be married by the time you are fourteen.” said Arcturus.

“That’s not an issue. I don’t see any issue with these contracts at all.” said Harry signing all three of them after Arcturus signed and passed them to him.

“That’s it then. As of now you are engaged to my three granddaughters. As you read in the contracts you are allowed to have them stay over during the summer times and holidays until the actual wedding where they will live with you, but there is no sexual intercourse allowed until after they’ve completed their OWL’s. For Bellatrix that will be next year.” said Arcturus.

“I understand.” said Harry.

“Ok, say goodbye to your ladies for now. We have a meeting with Lord Slytherin to get to.” said Arcturus.

“He’s going to the meeting with you?” asked Orion.

“I asked him to. Cygnus bring the girls over tomorrow so that Harry can get acquainted with them.” said Arcturus.

“Yes, father.” said Cygnus as they all left.

Harry followed Arcturus to his office.

“Lord Slytherin, I apologize for the wait. Family business can be time consuming.” said Arcturus.

“I have no doubt, Lord Black. Who may I ask are you?” asked Lord Slytherin.

“I am Lord Harry Peverell. I apologize, but I was interested in meeting with you and Lord Black thought it would be good and honored my request.” said Harry.

“Well it is an honor to meet you, Lord Peverell. Perhaps I can convince you along with Lord Black to support our cause.” said Lord Slytherin.

“And what cause is that?” asked Arcturus.

“The Pureblood Cause. I’m sure you’ve noticed how more and more Pureblood families are losing their magic as the Muggleborn’s numbers grow.” said Lord Slytherin.

“I haven’t noticed a correlation in those numbers. What I have noticed is the Pureblood families dying out are the ones who refuse to infuse their lines with new blood and insist on inbreeding.” said Arcturus.

“That is also a valid hypothesis. But I think one thing we can agree on is how the Muggleborn’s continuously want to change our traditions and make us more like the Muggles.” said Lord Slytherin.

“I disagree. I think the Muggleborn’s are trying to fit into a system that is blatantly and violently against them. If the Pureblood’s would make some concessions and allow the Muggleborn’s coming into our world to learn our ways there would be less of a push by them for change.” said Harry.

“I have to agree with Lord Peverell.” said Arcturus.

“It seems like I didn’t prepare enough for this meeting.” said Lord Slytherin.

“Don’t be upset, Lord Slytherin. The biggest thing I got from this meeting is that you want to advocate for change. I suggest that if you can overlook my age that we can talk and see if we can find some common ground and then bring a specific plan to Lord Black. How does that sound?” asked Harry.

“That sounds like a good idea.” said Lord Slytherin.

“I’m busy tomorrow, but if you’d like we can meet at The Leaky Cauldron at noon on Monday.” said Harry.

“That is acceptable.” said Lord Slytherin.

“Well until next time, thank you for your time, Lord Slytherin. Twinkle will see you out.” said Arcturus.

Twinkle lead Lord Slytherin out of the office.

“What do you think?” asked Harry.

“I’ll reserve judgment until after you meet with him again. What did you think?” asked Arcturus.

“I’ll let you know on Monday.” said Harry

**Author’s Note: I tried to sleep and the story wouldn’t let me go. Here’s the next chapter. Please leave kudos or a comment and thank you to everyone for reading. Goodnight.  
**


	3. Meetings

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 3: Meetings**

**Sunday, June 25th, 1972**

**Black Villa**

Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa were getting ready to go to Black Manor for their meeting with their fiancée.

“What do you think about him, Andi?” asked Narcissa.

“He’s ok for an eleven year old. I don’t think we’ll have very many interests in common though until he gets older. I think we’ll be ok with him, although I was looking forward to going after Ted this year.” said Andromeda.

“The Muggleborn boy. Andi, father would’ve Crucioed the both of you.” said Bellatrix.

“Well what do you think of our intended, Bella?” asked Andromeda.

“I think it’ll be fun controlling him.” said Bellatrix.

“Bella you wouldn’t. The last boy you Imperioused to kiss you thought that father would kill him if he found out.” said Andromeda.

“Who said anything about kissing?” asked Bellatrix with a grin.

“You slag.” said Andromeda.

“Be nice, Andi. Besides I think we need to hear what our dear Cissy thinks of him.” said Bellatrix.

“I think he’s dreamy.” said Cissy.

Bellatrix and Andi laughed.

“I think you’re dreamy, Cissy.” said Bellatrix laughing.

“Girls, hurry up and finish getting ready. Bella, your father wants to see you in his office.” said Druella.

Bella hurried downstairs and knocked on the door to the office and was told to come in.

“Bella, sit down. You’re intended caused a lot of problems for me yesterday. You’re grandfather made the bidding open to the public, but the three of you were supposed to go to families with ties to the Death Eaters, which would’ve brought our family in with them. And now I hear that he turned away Lord Slytherin.” said Cygnus.

“What do you want me to do, father?” asked Bellatrix.

“Father likes Lord Peverell. I want you to use your talents to convince him that Lord Slytherin and the Death Eaters are where his loyalties should be. Then he’ll convince father.” said Cygnus.

“I’ll do as you say, father.” said Bellatrix.

“Good, Bella. Don’t fail me. You do remember what happens when you do?” asked Cygnus.

“Yes, father.” said Bellatrix.

**Harry’s Flat**

Harry was also trying to get ready. He was dressed and everything and he’d already eaten breakfast, but he was nowhere near mentally ready.

“What have you gotten yourself into? Engaged to three girls. Don’t you remember that you weren’t all too good with girls in your own timeline?” asked Harry talking to himself.

“Don’t you know that talking to yourself is the first sign that you’re going crazy?” asked Croaker.

Harry turned and pulled his wand before realizing who it was.

“What are you doing here, Croaker?” asked Harry.

“You know most people would ask how I got in here.” said Croaker.

“I know better.” said Harry.

“On some things. If you had told me your plans I would’ve tried to talk you out of them. You’re not ready for what you’ve gotten yourself into.” said Croaker.

“I’ve never been ready, but I’ve got to do something or my family is going to die again.” said Harry.

“And what does marrying the Black sister’s have to do with that?” asked Croaker.

“In my time the Black family was splintered. Bellatrix was crazy and in Azkaban, Andromeda had been banished from the family and Narcissa was in a loveless marriage with a Death Eater. When I saw the article in that paper I felt that I needed to save them and the Black Family as a whole. The Wizarding World will be better with a strong Black Family.” said Harry.

“You’re not a normal fifteen year old are you?” asked Croaker.

“Of course not. I’m in an eleven year old body.” said Harry.

“That’s not what I meant. I should’ve questioned you about your timeline, but I didn’t trust myself with the information you could provide. Arcturus Black really likes you and until you showed up would’ve committed the Black Family to the Death Eaters. I don’t know everything. Anything really, but I can guess that yours and Lord Slytherin’s destinies are tied together and I don’t think working together is what destiny had in mind. Why didn’t you just kill him?” asked Croaker.

“In my time, Lord Slytherin was openly Lord Voldemort and he killed my parents and tried to kill me. I should’ve killed him when I first saw him, but then I would be just like him. My parents are still alive and I can save them, but I won’t do it by becoming a murderer. I killed a man in my first year of Hogwart’s. Dumbledore tried to convince me that I really didn’t kill him as he was possessed and already dead, but everything I am says I killed him and I don’t want to feel that again.” said Harry.

“What if you can’t change Slytherin’s course?” asked Croaker.

“If I have to then I guess I will kill him, but it will only be if I have to.” said Harry.

“Ok, I will let you continue as you are, but if you find that you can’t handle it or need any help I want you to come see me in the Ministry.” said Croaker.

“I will.” said Harry as Croaker disappeared.

Harry went to the fireplace and threw some floo powder in and was about to go in when Croaker reappeared.

“Oh, and Harry, keep hold of your beliefs and confidence and you’ll do fine with those girls.” said Croaker before disappearing again.

**Black Manor**

Harry came through the floo and was glad that he did better than his past experiences.

“Lord Peverell, please follow me.” said Twinkle.

Harry followed Twinkle to the office where Arcturus and Cygnus were waiting.

“Lord Black, Mr. Black. Thank you for having me over today.” said Harry.

“The pleasure is ours, Lord Peverell. I’m sorry for keeping you from the purpose of your visit, but Cygnus was curious as to whether you would want to get to know them together or individually?” asked Arcturus.

“Together while we’re here, but I had an idea that individually I could have each of the girls spend the night. I remember the stipulations of the contract that I can have them over during the summer and I think it would be good to get to know them individually in a date like setting.” said Harry.

“I agree. Do you have any issues with that request, Cygnus.” asked Arcturus.

“No, father.” said Cygnus.

“I’ll run the idea by them. I won’t force any of them to do something they don’t want to do, but if she agrees I’ll start with Bellatrix first.” said Harry.

“That sounds good. Cygnus will show you to where the girls are. It’s a warm day out so they are outside. I’ll see you tomorrow, Lord Peverell.” said Arcturus.

“Of course, Lord Black.” said Harry.

Harry followed Cygnus out to a patio and left him with the three girls. As soon as Cygnus left Narcissa hugged him.

“Thank you for keeping us together. Bella and Andi won’t admit it, but they were terrified about who they’d end up with.” said Narcissa.

“I’m sorry the choice was taken from you.” said Harry.

“It’s the way things are done.” said Bellatrix.

“So, I don’t really know what to do here. What do you suggest for getting to know each other?” asked Harry.

“How about we each take a turn telling something about ourselves. We’ll start with the oldest.” said Andromeda.

“Fine. I prefer to be called, Bella.” said Bellatrix.

“Ooh getting the hard stuff out of the way there, Bella.” said Andromeda.

“Shut, up, Andi.” said Bellatrix.

“Ok, I prefer, Andi.” said Andromeda.

“And you know that I prefer, Cissy.” said Narcissa.

“And I prefer, Harry to being called Lord Peverell.” said Harry.

“My favorite color is purple. You know what. This is ridiculous. Harry, if you want to get to know me take me on a date, spend time with me. We’re going to be married and I know it was by contract, but I want to fall in love. I want to be loved by the person I’m with. Can you understand that, Harry?” asked Bellatrix.

“I can, Bella and I already had planned to get to know all of you individually. I’ve already approved it with your father if you’d like to stay with me tonight, Bella. Tomorrow would be your turn, Andi and Cissy would be on Wednesday. Better yet, I think I should spend the whole week with each of you. If you’d like I’ll run that idea by your father and grandfather.” said Harry.

“That sounds good.” said Bellatrix.

Andromeda and Narcissa agreed also.

“Ok, but for now why don’t the three of you tell me some of your likes and dislikes so I can make plans.” said Harry.

**Harry’s Flat**

Harry and Bellatrix flooed into his flat.

Did you find some way to fool my grandfather into thinking you were the Lord of an Ancient and Noble House?” asked Bellatrix.

“No, why?” asked Harry.

“You don’t live where you should. A lord of an Ancient and Noble House shouldn’t live in a flat.” said Bellatrix.

“Well, you see I just found out about being able to claim my lordship and nobody in my family had done so for years. For whatever reason the family manor doesn’t exist anymore, but I have one being built that will be ready by the Yule Holidays.” said Harry.

“You’re having a manor built? Just how much is your family worth?” asked Bellatrix.

“Hold on.” said Harry as he went and looked through a stack of parchments. Finding the right one he handed it to her making her eyes go wide.

“You have this much? This is way more than the Potter’s and Black’s. I mean I don’t have the official numbers, but our House and the Potter’s were said to be the richest in Britain if not the world.” said Bellatrix.

“I heard that too. Let me show you your room. Your grandfather’s House Elf can cook and that dinner we had is making me tired.” said Harry.

“I’m not sleeping with you?” asked Bellatrix.

“I’m not going to make you do anything. If you want to sleep in my bed that’s fine, but if you prefer your own for now the flat has a second bedroom.” said Harry.

“I’ll sleep in the second bedroom for now.” said Bellatrix.

“That’s fine. We start getting to know each other more tomorrow afternoon. I apologize, but I have a meeting tomorrow morning so you’ll be by yourself, but consider yourself at home while I’m gone. I hope the bed is comfortable. Goodnight, Bella.” said Harry.

“Goodnight, Harry.” said Bella a little shocked that he didn’t try and kiss her or anything.

**Later That Night**

“Harry. Harry wake up.” said Bellatrix.

“Hmm what? Bella, is something wrong?” asked Harry.

“I need to tell you something. My father told me that I was supposed to do anything to convince you to join in with the Death Eaters and in turn make my grandfather bring our family in with them as well.” said Bellatrix.

“But you’re not going to do that?” asked Harry.

“I can’t. I’ve realized that you’re actually a nice and caring person and I don’t want to manipulate you for him. I want a chance at what you said you wanted to give us.” said Bellatrix.

“Thank you for telling me, Bella. Try and get some sleep. Is your bed ok?” asked Harry.

“It is, but can I sleep with you?” asked Bellatrix.

“Sure.” said Harry as he scooted over so she could get in.

“Goodnight, Harry.” said Bella as she curled up to him.

“Goodnight, Bella.” said Harry.

**Monday, June 26th, 1972**

The next morning Harry felt bad about leaving Bellatrix by herself, but he had his meeting with Lord Slytherin.

Lord Slytherin was already there when he arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. He exchanged pleasantries and then asked Tom for a private room.

“Well you asked for this meeting. What is it you want to know, Lord Peverell?” asked Lord Slytherin.

“How about we drop the titles. What’s your real name and agenda?” asked Harry.

“I take it you did your research and found that the actual Slytherin line is gone. My name is Tom Riddle, I claimed the lordship of Slytherin through my mother’s line.” said Tom.

“What about your father? Riddle isn’t a Pureblood name yet you portray yourself as one.” said Harry.

“My father was a Muggle. I’m a Half-Blood, but from our last meeting I don’t think that matters to you. In truth blood really doesn’t matter to me either, but my supporter’s are mostly Pureblood bigots so for now I cater to them.” said Tom.

“What are your true goals?” asked Harry.

“I wasn’t completely wrong about the Muggleborn’s changing things. At Hogwarts we celebrate Halloween and Christmas instead of Samhain and Yule. I want to bring back our traditions. The things that make us Wizards and Witches. I agree that Muggleborn’s need to be taught why we do things. I think the idea that Muggleborn’s are Muggle’s who stole a Wizard’s magic making him a Squib is ludicrous, but it is the way my supporter’s think.” said Tom.

“Then get some new supporter’s. You have the name. Use it in the Wizengamot. Make allies with the right people because of similar objectives and not under threat.” said Harry.

“If I do that I’ll lose all my financial backing.” said Tom.

“I’ll help financially and if we go to Lord Black with a strong proposal he might help financially and with support in the Wizengamot as well. You’ll have mine as well when I take my seat.” said Harry.

“You’ll be busy with Hogwart’s. I attempted to get the open Defense Against the Dark Arts post, but Dumbledore wouldn’t hire me. There are things that need to be changed at the school as well.” said Tom.

“We’ll add that to the list. I’m seeing Lord Black today and if you can give me your vow that you will disband your Death Eater’s we’ll see what we can accomplish.” said Harry.

**Black Manor**

Harry had Tom’s vow that the Death Eaters would be disbanded by the end of the day. He wanted to get back to Bellatrix, but decided it was important to get the meeting with Arcturus over. He’d make it up to her later.

“Lord Peverell, How’d your meeting go?” asked Arcturus.

“We’re in private. I think you can call me Harry.” said Harry.

“Then it’s Arcturus, Harry.” said Arcturus.

“The meeting went well. Tom is disbanding the Death Eaters and we’ve come to an agreement on trying to make some changes legally in the Wizengamot. His actual goals aren’t too radical and his previous ones were brought on by his Death Eaters. Most of who were Pureblood bigots.” said Harry.

“I thought as much. What are these goals?” asked Arcturus.

Harry discussed everything that Tom and he talked about and Arcturus agreed to help in the Wizengamot and with getting a meeting with the Board of Governor’s for Hogwarts.

It was three o’clock in the afternoon when he finally flooed back to the flat to find an angry looking Bellatrix.

‘Well shit.’ thought Harry.

**Author’s Note: Thank you to everyone who’s reading and to those who’ve left kudos or commented. Please leave kudos and comment to let me know what you think.  
**


	4. A Week Interrupted

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 4: A Week Interrupted**

**Monday June 26th, 1972**

“I thought you were going to spend time with me, but you’ve been gone all day.” said Bellatrix.

“Bella, I truly am sorry and I promise I’ll make it up to you. What would you like to do tonight?” asked Harry.

“I want to go see a movie. The Godfather. I think dinner and a movie, as the Muggles say, is good as a first date.” said Bellatrix.

“You want to go to a movie?” asked Harry.

“What’s wrong with that?” asked Bellatrix.

“I just didn’t think your family would ever approve of that activity for you to know about it.” said Harry.

“I snuck out. The Black’s would never be seen at a Muggle movie.” said Bellatrix.

“Next you’ll be telling me you want to do Karaoke.” said Harry.

“What’s that?” asked Bellatrix.

“I’ll show you tomorrow night. Tonight we’re seeing The Godfather. Where do you want to eat?” asked Harry.

“I don’t know of many restaurants.” said Bellatrix.

“We’ll find one before we go to the movie theater” said Harry.

**DCE**

Bellatrix showed Harry a glamour that made you look older and the two of them headed out. They found a restaurant near where the movie theater was. The food wasn’t that great, but it gave them some time to talk a bit before the movie. Bellatrix told Harry how to do a privacy spell so they could discuss certain things around the Muggles.

“So you’re a fourth year and next year you’ll be doing your OWLs. What electives do you take?” asked Harry.

“I took Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures.” said Bellatrix.

“What do you want to do after you graduate?” asked Harry.

Bellatrix looked at him.

“What?” asked Harry.

“Nobody’s ever asked me that.” said Bellatrix.

“Why?” asked Harry.

“I’m supposed to be the perfect Pureblood wife. I don’t have to work to do that so what I want doesn’t matter.” said Bellatrix.

“Bella, it does matter. You should get to do what you want.” said Harry.

“Are you really like this or once we get married you’ll expect us to just pump out babies and stay at home? You seem a little too good to be true.” said Bellatrix.

“I’m really like this. Now come on what do you want to do?” asked Harry.

“I’d like to be a Cursebreaker. Ancient Runes was my favorite subject last year.” said Bellatrix.

“See was that so hard? Bella, if you want to be a Cursebreaker I’ll help you be the best one in the world.” said Harry.

“We should get to the movie.” said Bellatrix.

Harry got up and helped Bellatrix out of her seat and she used the closeness to lean in and kiss him. After the short kiss Bellatrix said,

“Thank you.”

“For what?” asked Harry.

“Being you.” said Bellatrix.

They left the restaurant and went down the street to the theater. Bellatrix loved the movie.

“A Horse head! Oh my god! That was amazing!” said Bellatrix excitedly as others leaving the theater seemed to be disgusted by that particular scene.

“It was disgusting.” said Harry.

“I know, but the look on his face.” said Bellatrix cackling madly as a man apparated in front of them.

“Harry you need to come with me to your flat, now.” said Croaker.

“Who is this, Harry?” asked Bellatrix.

“We don’t have time.” said Croaker grabbing both of them and apparated both of them to Harry’s flat where Tom Riddle was lying on the couch with several spell wounds that were healing but still very bad looking.

“What the hell happened, Croaker!” yelled Harry.

“The Auror’s got word of an attack and when I heard who the victim was I got him out of there. The Death Eater’s attacked him because he disbanded them. Abraxas Malfoy now leads them.” said Croaker.

“Why didn’t you take him to St. Mungo’s?” asked Bellatrix.

“He’d never last there. The Death Eater’s are wider spread into our society than we thought. He asked to be brought to you and I healed him as best as I could. I’ll be back with a Healer I can trust.” said Croaker.

“Croaker…” started Harry.

“We’ll talk when I get back, Harry.” said Croaker before apparating away.

“What’s going on, Harry?” asked Bellatrix.

“Something that shouldn’t have. Something’s different. I need answers.” said Harry taking out his wand. “Enervate!”

Tom woke up and screamed in pain.

“Tom I need you to talk to me. How did they do this to you? You’re the most powerful Dark Lord. All the studies into the Darkest of Arts, how did you get almost killed by Malfoy?” asked Harry.

“What are you talking about? Studies into the Darkest of Arts. I know some Dark Spells and I created a Horcrux, but after I did that it made me sick what I caused to happen to the Warren girl that I stopped my studies and focused on the politics of what I wanted.” said Tom.

“I don’t know what a Horcrux is, but I assume it’s what made you able to beat death.” said Harry.

“Not anymore. It’s destroyed along with everything else. Malfoy and Lestrange used Fiendfyre.” said Tom.

Harry got up and was pacing back and forth. ‘What the hell was going on. This wasn’t what happened. How could Lord Voldemort be this?’ thought Harry. He then started putting things together. ‘He never said he was Lord Voldemort. He was Lord Slytherin. He wasn’t pushing for the deaths of Muggles and Muggleborn’s, but the Pureblood bigots, the Death Eater’s were while funding Tom to try to get changes. Croaker was wrong. He didn’t travel back in time. Well he did, but it also had to be some kind of alternate timeline that was similar but just a bit different.’

“Stupefy!” yelled Harry stunning Tom so he wouldn’t have to lay there in pain until Croaker returned before he dropped to the floor.

“Harry? Harry you have to tell me how I can help.” said Bellatrix.

“I don’t think you can.” said Harry.

“I can if you’ll tell me what is going on.” said Bellatrix.

“It’s all for nothing. I ran after a dead man and most likely all my friends are dead from my time and everything I’ve done here now is for nothing.” said Harry quietly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Harry.” said Bellatrix as there was a pop and Croaker apparated back in with a Healer who got to work on Tom right away.

“Harry we need to talk.” said Croaker.

“You’re damn right we need to talk. You told me that I traveled back to 1972. You didn’t say that I switched fucking timelines!” yelled Harry.

“How was I supposed to know, Harry. I have someone who is a time traveler and my scans confirmed that. A fifteen year old boy somehow in the body of an eleven year old. The things you said matched up with that hypothesis, but something like you hasn’t happened before.” said Croaker.

“What are we supposed to do now?” asked Harry.

“We need to get to Lord Black and Dumbledore and plan what to do. The Death Eater’s won’t wait forever, but we will have some time to plan a defense. Even if we just stalemate them for a while I know we’ll make it through this.” said Croaker.

Croaker checked with the Healer and she told them that Tom would be fine after a couple of days. The Healer left and Croaker said that he’d see them tomorrow.

“Bella, I’m so sorry.” said Harry.

“Was any of it true?” asked Bellatrix.

“Yes, please let me explain.” said Harry.

“Normally I wouldn’t, but I believe you were honest in your intentions and I won’t penalize myself or my sister’s by causing a break in our contract that would take our magic from us. So talk. And it had better be good.” said Bellatrix.

“My name is Harry James Potter.” started Harry.

Harry told her everything about his past and what he knew of the time they were in now from his timeline which wasn’t much. He told her about the battle about the ministry and how he followed Sirius after he was killed by her. How he had seen the newspaper and thought that he could her and Narcissa from being wed into Death Eater families and Andromeda from losing her family.

“How can you want to be with me when I did all those things?” asked Bellatrix.

“Bella it’s not who you are now. I’ve seen what you can be and I’ve seen who you are now and it doesn’t have to be like that. Take control of who you are and do what you want. Be a Cursebreaker, be a bloody Ballerina if you want, but make sure it’s what you want.” said Harry.

“You need to take your own advice too. You reacted thinking that you could save your Godfather. It’s not your fault what happened in your previous timeline. You don’t even know what happened. But I believe that with you here we will make it through whatever happens with the Death Eater’s. Forgive yourself, Harry.” said Bellatrix leaning forward and kissing Harry.

Harry kissed her back but then stopped.

“I don’t think this is the time for this.” said Harry.

“There’s always time for love.” said Tom.

“The Tom Riddle I knew didn’t love anyone.” said Harry.

“I heard your story. You’re right. In your timeline I was a prick, but I can tell you stories from this timeline…” started Tom.

“But you won’t cause you’re old. Gross.” said Bellatrix.

“The point is in dark times take love when you can get it. Now can you please take your conversation to the bedroom so I can rest?” asked Tom.

“I think we need to rest too. I promise after we work some things out we’ll get to that love, Bella.” said Harry.

“Sounds good to me.” said Bellatrix.

**Author’s Note: I hope you all like this chapter. Thank you to everyone reading and to those who have left kudos or commented. Please leave kudos and comment to let me know what you think.  
**


End file.
